(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper for movable furniture parts, having a housing and a cylinder disposed therein, in which a piston with a piston rod is movably supported.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dampers of this type are known in the art and serve to substantially reduce the banging noises and mechanical stresses which occur when movable furniture parts, such as doors or drawers, are forcefully closed. Known dampers are matched to average values, i.e. to average weights of doors or drawers. In order to adapt already-fitted dampers optimally to the furniture or to the movable furniture parts to be damped, individual adjustment is desirable.